


Teen Titans: Preferred Opponent

by a54321



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:Remember how, in my firstTeen Titansstory,Teen Titans: A New Game,Starfire mentions how she could never beat her sister at the wedgie game? Well, I figure it was about time I did something with that.Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	Teen Titans: Preferred Opponent

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>   
>  Summary:  
>    
>  **  
>    
>    
>    
>    
>  Remember how, in my first _Teen Titans_ story, _Teen Titans: A New Game,_ Starfire mentions how she could never beat her sister at the wedgie game? Well, I figure it was about time I did something with that.   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

“AAAHHHOOWWW!” Down on all fours in her royal bedroom with her skirt missing, Starfire of Tamaran cried out in pain as her pink granny panties featuring red star patterns were pulled up between her toned, tight buttocks, making them clench up hard while a single black boot pushed down on the small of her back to keep her down. “AAAGGHH! GHYEEE!” Her arms holding onto the other boot still planted on the ground in front of her while a hand adorned with a silver bracer differing from hers only in that the jewel on it was a dark purple rather than green pull her panties higher upward, Starfire tearfully, begged, “Pleeheeasssse! MerccCCCCYYYY!”

Her older sister Blackfire, who was the very girl pulling on her panties at this moment, smiled down at her cruelly. “Oh, and why should I?”

The older girl was a dark reflection of her sweet sister in many ways. Possessing raven-colored long hair, Blackfire’s outfit almost match’s Starfire’s perfectly in its outline, only that the purple of the crop top and miniskirt were replaced with pitch black and that the exposed orange skin offered by Starfire’s skimpier outfit was replaced with more silvery-looking metal armor to protect herself with.

And as the gleam in her royal purple eyes as she tugged harder on Starfire’s panties showed, she was much more mean-spirited.

“AAHHHOOWWW! NYGGH, I YIIIIEEELD!” Starfire squealed out as her panties were stretched another foot longer with just a causal tug.

Still clutching her sister’s panties tightly in her left fist, which was just under her breasts at this point, Blackfire gave the circular maraging steel paddle in her right hand a little spin. Pouting playfully at her little sister, the more dominant princess taunted, “Oh, what’s the matter, Little Star? Don’t you like the taste of your panties digging deep in between those tight little cheeks of yours?”

The redhead’s panties were stretched another four inches as Blackfire’s raised up her fist.

“NNNNOOOOO!” Starfire wailed out, her butt starting to quiver from the chafing her crack was enduring.

“Well, I guess that makes you the loser then.” the older sister declared, raising her paddle up and bringing it down on her younger sibling’s rump with a loud **THWACK!**

“EEEYYAAHH!” Clutching her sister’s left leg tither, Starfire exclaimed, “OWCHIIEEE! Wh-whyyyy must you h-hit so haarrrd?!”

“Just think of it as tough love.” Blackfire explained.

**THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!**

“AAAAAHHHHOOOOWWWWIIEEE!”

“If I take it easy on you,” she continued, winding up her arm for some more spanks, “you’ll never get any better.”  
**  
THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!**

“GYYYAHHH! OWOWOWOWOWOW!” The younger princess’ bottom, stinging and turning from orange to red, waved around from the repeated impacts, unintentionally causing her panties to floss her more. Although the added biting pain that caused was very minimal in comparison to Blackfire suddenly lifting her panties up half a foot more to really dig them in and get the younger girl’s legs off the ground. “HYYYAAAHHHOOWW!”

“Now thank me for being such a helpful big sister!” Blackfire demanded. 

“THANK YOU, BIG SISTER!” Starfire shrieked out, desperate for the pulling and spanking to stop.

**THWACK!**

“AAAHHHH!” No such luck though.

“You’re welcome.”  
**  
THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!**

-

“AAAAAGGGhHHH!” Starfire’s butt wiggled as her granny panties, red this time with pink hearts, were lifted up by another foot to get them up past her head.” GUUUHHHH!” She hunched over in pain, hands on the wall before her. She would have never guessed her sister could get her underwear this long with just three quick, agony-inflicting pulls.

“I’ll give you one thing, Little Star,” Blackfire, clad in just a frilly pair of purple tanga panties that exposed much of her strong glutes and a matching bra, said, “you actually had a bright idea for once.” 

And it had been a good idea, trying to ambush Blackfire while she was getting changed. “Th-thank-“ **SMACK!** “OWWIE!” the younger princess squeaked as a heavy slap on her right buttock interrupted her while leaving a trace of a pinkish handprint o the orange globe.

Using her right hand, she began lifting her little sister’s arms above her head. “Too bad for you that you had to go and waste it.” 

Arms above her head. Starfire felt her wrists being tied and pulled back by the fabric of her panties, making her wince as her wedgie tightened. “I-I have not lo- OW-lost yet…”

“Oh really?” Blackfire asked, using one hand to completely rip off her sister’s skirt and make the girl squeak in fright. Turning the girl around, the dominant princess said, “I guess I’ll just have to try this side then.”

Feeling her sister’s fingers touch the front of her panties and begin to curl around the waistband, Starfire’s eyes widened. “WAIT! You do not neeEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYOOOWWWWWIIIEEE! AYYEEEE!” A single pull and Blackfire had those granny panties up just under Starfire’s breasts.

Another pull and she had them up to the squealing girl’s neck. As her sister’s groin was chafed and devastated, Blackfire asked, “Would you like to give up now?”

“Y-YE-YEEEHHHSSSSS!” Starfire hissed out, voice high and eyes watering. She sucked in a breath and dropped down to her knees as her sister let go of her panties. Her hands were still tied above her head though and Blackfire grabbed the length of stretched red fabric running up her sister’s back and gave it a tug forward. “EeeYOWWW!”

As the younger girl fell forward, she was left with her wedgied butt cheeks pointed upward, a perfect target for Blackfire. Raising up her hand, Blackfire said, “I don’t have the paddle on me right now, so I’ll have to at least double your spanks this time, sister.”

The redhead gulped at that statement and shut her green eyes while trying to brace herself.  
**  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

“AAAAAHHHOOOWWWWIIEE! OWIEEE! OWOWOWOWWWW!” Evidently, she hadn’t braced herself enough, if that was even possible.  
**  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

The redheaded princess began to bawl now, tears running down her face and her butt wiggling around as if trying to escape the smacks turning it redder and redder by the moment.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

It couldn’t.

-

“GYYYYAAAAAHHHH!” Raven shrieked as Starfire viciously pulled p on the back of her leotard, wedging it between her supple, round buttocks and revealing the purple MLP panties baring the words PRINCESS TWILIGHT on the back while pinning her down in the living room. “STAAARRRRR! AGGHH!”

Desperate to avoid what she knew would becoming next, the gothic sorceress let her dark magic slip up the back of her friend’s skirt and grab onto the plain sparkly pink granny panties underneath, yanking them up out of the short garment covering them. “EEEEK!” Biting her lip, Starfire used her right hand to pull up as hard as she could on Raven’s leotard.

“GAAAAAHHOOOWWWWWW!” Her concertation broken by the intense flossing her butt was receiving, her magic dissipated from her friend’s underwear right before the bottom of her leotard was completely torn off, leaving Raven gasping for breath.

“Nice try, friend Raven.” Starfire said, finger gripping the back of her friend’s panties. “But I do hope that your last and first victory did not make you overconfident.” Exposing her friend’s pale cheeks in the process, the princess yanked the panties halfway up Raven’s back.

“NEEEEEEEEE!” The goth felt her right eye begin to twitch.

“Do not forget that my sister has given me a great deal of experience in this game.” With the same brutality her sister treated her with, Starfire began to hoist the purple MLP panties up to and over her friend’s head with merciless tugs.

“STOPSTOPSTAAAAAHHHHP!” Raven pleaded, legs kicking and finger clawing at the ground as she tried to crawl away.

Starfire giggled before, with one last jerk, lifting the panties over Raven’s head and snapping them onto her forehead. “Oh, I do so prefer to play with you though.” she said, charging up a starbolt on her right hand. “It is so exciting to be able to win.”

Carefully, Starfire lowered the flicking orb of green energy down onto Raven’s soft buttocks to graze the pale skin.

“GYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” if raven’s scream was anything to go by, that was already to much though and the starbolt’s heat rapidly made Raven’s butt go from grey to red in seconds.

Pulling her hand away, Starfire watched as raven sucked in and exhaled air in shuddering breath, a few tears falling from her eyes. “Now, I believe that it does not count as a spanking unless your butt receives at least one smack.”

“NO! Don’t you da-“ **SMACK!** “OOOOOOOWWWWWIIIIEEEEE! OWIEOWIEOWIEOWWWOOOWWWW!”

Yes, Starfire definitely preferred playing this game against friend Raven.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml777176578']=[] 


End file.
